By the Poolside
by CharmLightLove
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a party and their attraction is instant. Will their relationship progress as their personalities and lives come together. Edward's possessive and Bella's independent and strong minded. This is simply a story of these two individuals coming together and exploring what they could possibly be. Canon parings. ExB. Enjoy!


**As always, please enjoy. However, if you don't like my story, I'm sorry to hear that, but don't read it. Read and review if you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

 _ **By the Poolside**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Bella stood around a table surrounded by her friends, making chatter here and there when she was called upon, but mostly just enjoying the atmosphere and the people around her, taking small sips of her sweet wine. She didn't usually drink alcohol, but when she did, she always went with something sweet because she couldn't stand the bitter taste that came along with alcoholic drinks.

The night had started with the usual greetings of: 'hello! – how are you? – I haven't seen you in so long!' There was only so much of that that a person could take. But, being a civil human being, one had to continue the charade of conversations and the countless 'I miss you' hiding the fact that some people wouldn't even be talking to each other if it wasn't for this party that brought them all together.

Looking around the tables, Bella could see many familiar faces, and see how much everyone had changed since high school, and the people who were still the same as back then. Everyone had come far in their lives, growing up, maturing, and developing into the persons that they were today.

Though, at time, Bella found the conversations are her to be quiet tedious, she still enjoyed seeing everyone again, someone people she saw close to everyday, but some only at events like these. Alice, being her exuberant self as usual, bobbing around from table to table, mingling and chatting, and occasionally hitting up the dance floor and busting out her signature moves. Rosalie, the beauty that she is, in both physical and mental prowess, was drawing everyone in around her. Emmett, following along behind Rosalie, like a lost baby bear, listening to her every word, and being generally amazed by her. Jasper, sitting casually, sipping on his drink, and mingling just like Alice but in a more relaxed manner. The usual groups of Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and a few others, all huddled together, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Then there was Tanya, Alec, Irina, and Kate, they were nice, but they kept to themselves mostly.

'People gazing again?' A voice said from next to Bella. She was jolted out of her musings in surprise, so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him even coming up next to her.

Turning toward him, Bella smiled, thinking that it was always great to see him, he was always a radiating ball of happiness in her eyes. 'Jake! I'm so glad you're here!' She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

'Yeah, sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had to wait on _someone_ ,' he said while glancing to his side and the man standing beside him. It wasn't until then that Bella realised that there was someone else there. Jake wasted no time in introducing the two strangers to each other. 'Bella, this is Edward – Edward, this is Bella.' Following Jacob's motions, Bella's eyes met with green one that looked at her as if they wanted to know all of her secrets.

Bella put her hand forward and slipped her into the man standing in front of her, shaking it softly. 'It's nice to meet you Edward.'

'Likewise Bella.' His voice was soft as her spoke to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Neither of them noticed that the time was ticking by and they hadn't let go of each other's hands. Jacob clearing his throat brought both of them out of their trance, both then realising that their hands were still entwined. Bella was the first to gently full away, with Edward quick to notice the loss of the soft hand. Bella had a warm blush spread over her cheeks and chest and all Edward could wonder was how far below that gentle neckline did that blush continue. Edward responded with his own smile, one corner slightly higher than the other, a crooked smile.

Bella turned her attention back to Jake, hoping it wasn't too obvious the way that she was reacting to Edward. Jake had a smirk on his face, looking between the two, finding the reactions of his friends amusing.

Just as Edward was about to speak to her again, Alice came over and swept Bella away and onto the dance floor.

Throughout the night both Bella and Edward's eyes would meet each other, both longing to approach the other, but neither willing to take the first step. It was especially confronting for Edward because the only person that he knew here was Jacob, and he didn't want to stray too far from his only friend. As he gazed at Bella, Edward continued to think about how badly that he wished to get to know her, every part of her.

At one point in the night when he was searching the crowd for her again, he couldn't spot her beautiful long mahogany hair. He felt the need to bury his face in her hair and take in all that is Bella. Or to bury his had in the locks that looked so soft and pull her face closer so that he could press his lips to hers. Everything about her enticed him; the way that the red knee-length dress clung to her body and her curves, the way that she would brush one side of her hair behind her ear and over her shoulder, allowing for the tips to just brush over her waist, and the gentle smile that she had on her face when she would be taking to her friends, or even the way that her tongue would slip out so slightly after taking a sip of her wine to catching any stray drops.

He caught the back of her hair and red dress as it stepped outside into the spring air. Deciding at then that it was mostly likely the best time for him to talk to her. Excusing himself from the people he was talking, he walked over to the exit that she had taken. Jacob looked after him with a knowing look.

Bella walked outside into the cool but warm spring air that smelled of all the different types of flowers that were blooming around the house. She needed a little escape from the party. Her body was overheating from all the times she caught Edward staring at her, his eyes no longer gentle, but with a fiery passion that she could see sweeping over her body. She longed to walk over into his arms and crash her lips onto his and not pull back until it was absolutely necessary to get some air.

The pool in the backyard looked cool and refreshing to her, slowing walking over she untied her heels and sat on the edge of the pool with just her feet dipping in. She closed her eyes and let the breeze outside surround her as she relaxed from the excitement that she was feeling.

Edward opened the door to the backyard and the first thing he saw was the beauty that he had been following with his eyes all night with her head tilted back, her hair swaying in the slight wind, and a peaceful expression on her face.

Bella heard the door open and close and when she opened her eyes and looked next to her, there was Edward, shoes already off and rolling up his pant legs, about to join her. She simply gazed at him as he got situated right next to her. Their arms barely touching each other, but a slight movement would bring them together. Neither of them said a word for a while as they sat there, just taking in the night air and each other's presence.

'You look beautiful tonight Bella,' Edward was the first to speak, but it was barely above a whisper.

Bella turned towards him. 'You look very handsome yourself Edward.' She looked up at his face and saw a need in his eyes that she was sure was reflected I her own expression.

Gripping the edge of the pool, Bella's body drew closer to Edwards, both their faces inches apart. Edward could smell the sweet scent of the wine that she was having and wondering if she tasted just as sweet. He dipped her head a little lower and pressed his lips against hers. Bella let out a small gasp and Edward captured her bottom lip in between his. Bella's body was heating up, but the cool air created the perfect sensation on her skin.

Edward moved his hand forward, about to bury his hand in her hair like his wanted to all night, when they both heard the door behind them open. They pulled apart, still staring at each other, both breathing heavily, with their lips slightly swollen, and some of Bella's lipstick on Edward's lips.

'Edward, we gotta leave man, we got that early meeting tomorrow,' they heard Jacob's voice call out to them.

Edward leaned forward again, Bella moved forward, thinking that he was going to kiss her again. But his lips skimmed the corner of her mouth, kissed her on the cheek and whispered softly. 'Till we meet again Bella.' His lips ghosted over her ear and kissed right underneath, sending a pulse through Bella's body.

Standing up and grabbing his shoes, he left Bella sitting at the poolside staring after him.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


End file.
